H2o:Just Add Twins
by fangurl1212
Summary: Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please no hate, hope you enjoy Character Profile: Rikki Chadwick:Mermaid for 8 years, has the power to boil water and create fire and lightning, single, age 25 Cleo Sertori:Mermaid for 8 years, has the power to mould water and create wind , in a relationship with Lewis McCartney for 8 years, age 25 Isabella "Bella" Hartley:Mermaid
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfic so please no hate, hope you enjoy**

Character Profile:

Rikki Chadwick:Mermaid for 8+ years, has the power to boil water and create fire and lightning, single, age 25

Cleo Sertori:Mermaid for 8+ years, has the power to mould water and create wind , in a relationship with Lewis McCartney for 8+ years, age 25

Isabella "Bella" Hartley:Mermaid for 16+ years, has the power to change water into jelly, in a relationship with Will Benjamin for 7+ years, age 25

Will Benjamin: Human, in a relationship with Bella Hartley for 7+ years, age 26

Zane Bennett: Human, single, age 26

Lewis McCartney: Human,in a relationship with Cleo Sertori for 7+ years, age 25

Introducing:

Viktoria "Vik" Base: Mermaid for 10+ years, has the power to control water and create thunder and rain,single, age 24

Valerie "Val" Base: Mermaid for 10+ years, has the power to control water and create thunder and lightning, single, age 24

Myphone rang at 9:00am and I picked it up

"Hey" I say sleepily

"Hi Rikki it's Cleo and we need to meet at Rikki's urgently!"RCleo said sounding distressed

"Okay.I'm on my way" I said hearing the sound in her voice I didn't want to start an argument.

I put on my red tank top,black shorts and tied my curly blonde hair into loose plaits and got going, I finally go to the cafe, when I saw two girls sitting next to Cleo they looked identical with the same mouse brown hair and green eyes, i noted that they would most likely be twins ,Cleo broke me out of my trance of thought by saying

"Hey Rikki, wanna sit"

"Ya sure" I said seating myself next to on of the twins

"Hi my name is Val and this is my twin Vik" the girl next to me explained while pointing to her twin

Just as Val was pointing her hand the waitress came up and juice spilt all over Val and I, we both ran into the girls room and I transformed, I quickly steam-dried myself.

Val's POV:

The waitress spilt a smoothie on me, I exchanged a look with my twin and ran as fast as I could to the girls room, after I had transformed I saw steam rising from the cubicle next to me, then I remembered Rikki had run into the bathroom with me was it possible that she was a mermaid too

Vik's POV:

Okay so my sister just came to me telling me that Rikki Chadwick, the fiery blonde we met in the cafe is a mermaid now no offense but she doesn't look like the mermaid type and right now I don't know what to make of it! I mean I want to find out if she is one but I can't confront her because if she isn't then I would have just exposed the secret that we've worked so hard to keep! right now I don't know what to do, maybe I could just follow her around and see if she dives into the water! Yes! I've got to tell Val about this she'll love this plan, I'll call her right now, so I pick up my phone and start dialing

Vik: _Hey, Val I've got the perfect plan to find out if Rikki is a mermaid_

Val: _okay,what you got?_

Vik: _We follow her sound for the next few days and see what she does,_

_maybe get some water on her!_

Val: _GENIUS! Okay we'll start tomorrow , btw could you tell mom I'll be home in a few minutes, I just need to pick up a few things._

Vik: _okay, see ya!_

Then I hung up my phone, tomorrow was gonna be epic!

**Chapter 2:**

Rikki's POV:

Bella and I are hanging out at the cafe

"Hey wanna go for a swim?" She asks

"Sure, I would never turn down a swim!" I replied happily

"Okay then let's go"

So we finished our smoothies (we didn't have that much left) and headed out to the sea

It was the weirdest thing I felt like I was being followed but I just shrugged it off I mean it's probably one of those silly superstitions right!

We look around to make sure no one was watching us and then jumped into the water, after a few seconds passed I felt the familiar weight being added on, my tail was there and with one powerful flick I was off to manko, I've never felt more alive than when I'm in the water I mean I feel like I'm at home.

I'm spinning and turning when suddenly I see a tail flick by and when I look back Bella was right there! Who was the new mermaid?

Val's POV:

Vik and I are hiding behind a tree, when Rikki looks back I start to get all queasy in the stomach but luckily she just shrugged it off and the we see them jump into the water fully clothed, that's when our suspicions are confirmed but we never got to see who was next to Rikki, I was wondering who that girl was when all of a sudden Vik just runs out and jumps into the water, before I even made full sense of what had just happened I jumped into the water and turbo-sped after her.

Bella's POV:

I suddenly see a tail come out of nowhere and Rikki looking back at me with a confused expression, so I definitely know it wasn't her, but then who could it be? Just as I am thinking about it another tail comes past me! Who are these 2 new mermaids?

Cleo's POV:

I'm in the cafe with Rikki and Bella, their telling me all about these new two mermaids when two familiar looking faces walk through the door, it's the twins!

"Hey guys wanna sit" I asked

"Sure, we were hoping we would find you" the twins replied in unison

"We need to talk to Rikki in private, Cleo and Bella, would you mind?"

"of course not!" Bella said

Once we had gotten off the table I was wondering what they wanted to talk to Rikki about, I mean they don't have much in common.

Rikki's POV

I wonder what they want to talk to me about, especially in private!

"So what's going on?" I asked curiously

"Well we have something to confess..." Val started

"We've been following you-"

"What, like a stalker or something, you know, you don't go doing things like that! There's something weird about you two!

As soon as I yelled that, I stormed out of the cafe, and guess who followed me? ZANE

"Hey Rikki, are you okay? Zane asked

"None of your business" I replied although I did like how he still cared about me even though I broke up with him!

"Rikki you have to talk to me sometime" Zane argued

"Well that time is not now!" I yelled in response

"Rikki I still love you! And I've never felt this way about anyone before!You drive me nuts and I love it!

*kneels down*

"Rikki Emerald Chadwick, Will you marry me?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, did he just say what I think he said?

I don't know what to do!

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfic so please no hate, hope you enjoy**

Character Profile:

Rikki Chadwick:Mermaid for 8+ years, has the power to boil water and create fire and lightning, single, age 25

Cleo Sertori:Mermaid for 8+ years, has the power to mould water and create wind , in a relationship with Lewis McCartney for 8+ years, age 25

Isabella "Bella" Hartley:Mermaid for 16+ years, has the power to change water into jelly, in a relationship with Will Benjamin for 7+ years, age 25

Will Benjamin: Human, in a relationship with Bella Hartley for 7+ years, age 26

Zane Bennett: Human, single, age 26

Lewis McCartney: Human,in a relationship with Cleo Sertori for 7+ years, age 25

Introducing:

Viktoria "Vik" Base: Mermaid for 10+ years, has the power to control water and create thunder and rain,single, age 24

Valerie "Val" Base: Mermaid for 10+ years, has the power to control water and create thunder and lightning, single, age 24

**Chapter 1**

Rikki Chadiwck's phone rang at 9:00am and she picked it up

"Hey" She say sleepily

"Hi Rikki it's Cleo and we need to meet at Rikki's urgently!"RCleo said sounding distressed

"Okay.I'm on my way" I said hearing the sound in her voice I didn't want to start an argument.

I put on my red tank top,black shorts and tied my curly blonde hair into loose plaits and got going, I finally go to the cafe, when I saw two girls sitting next to Cleo they looked identical with the same mouse brown hair and green eyes, i noted that they would most likely be twins ,Cleo broke me out of my trance of thought by saying

"Hey Rikki, wanna sit"

"Ya sure" I said seating myself next to on of the twins

"Hi my name is Val and this is my twin Vik" the girl next to me explained while pointing to her twin

Just as Val was pointing her hand the waitress came up and juice spilt all over Val and I, we both ran into the girls room and I transformed, I quickly steam-dried myself.

Val's POV:

The waitress spilt a smoothie on me, I exchanged a look with my twin and ran as fast as I could to the girls room, after I had transformed I saw steam rising from the cubicle next to me, then I remembered Rikki had run into the bathroom with me was it possible that she was a mermaid too

Vik's POV:

Okay so my sister just came to me telling me that Rikki Chadwick, the fiery blonde we met in the cafe is a mermaid now no offense but she doesn't look like the mermaid type and right now I don't know what to make of it! I mean I want to find out if she is one but I can't confront her because if she isn't then I would have just exposed the secret that we've worked so hard to keep! right now I don't know what to do, maybe I could just follow her around and see if she dives into the water! Yes! I've got to tell Val about this she'll love this plan, I'll call her right now, so I pick up my phone and start dialing

Vik: _Hey, Val I've got the perfect plan to find out if Rikki is a mermaid_

Val: _okay,what you got?_

Vik: _We follow her sound for the next few days and see what she does,_

_maybe get some water on her!_

Val: _GENIUS! Okay we'll start tomorrow , btw could you tell mom I'll be home in a few minutes, I just need to pick up a few things._

Vik: _okay, see ya!_

Then I hung up my phone, tomorrow was gonna be epic!

**Authour's Note:**

**hey guys hope you enjoyed will give you the next chapter soon, keep on reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Rikki's POV:

Bella and I are hanging out at the cafe

"Hey wanna go for a swim?" She asks

"Sure, I would never turn down a swim!" I replied happily

"Okay then let's go"

So we finished our smoothies (we didn't have that much left) and headed out to the sea

It was the weirdest thing I felt like I was being followed but I just shrugged it off I mean it's probably one of those silly superstitions right!

We look around to make sure no one was watching us and then jumped into the water, after a few seconds passed I felt the familiar weight being added on, my tail was there and with one powerful flick I was off to manko, I've never felt more alive than when I'm in the water I mean I feel like I'm at home.

I'm spinning and turning when suddenly I see a tail flick by and when I look back Bella was right there! Who was the new mermaid?

Val's POV:

Vik and I are hiding behind a tree, when Rikki looks back I start to get all queasy in the stomach but luckily she just shrugged it off and the we see them jump into the water fully clothed, that's when our suspicions are confirmed but we never got to see who was next to Rikki, I was wondering who that girl was when all of a sudden Vik just runs out and jumps into the water, before I even made full sense of what had just happened I jumped into the water and turbo-sped after her.

Bella's POV:

I suddenly see a tail come out of nowhere and Rikki looking back at me with a confused expression, so I definitely know it wasn't her, but then who could it be? Just as I am thinking about it another tail comes past me! Who are these 2 new mermaids?

Cleo's POV:

I'm in the cafe with Rikki and Bella, their telling me all about these new two mermaids when two familiar looking faces walk through the door, it's the twins!

"Hey guys wanna sit" I asked

"Sure, we were hoping we would find you" the twins replied in unison

"We need to talk to Rikki in private, Cleo and Bella, would you mind?"

"of course not!" Bella said

Once we had gotten off the table I was wondering what they wanted to talk to Rikki about, I mean they don't have much in common.

Rikki's POV

I wonder what they want to talk to me about, especially in private!

"So what's going on?" I asked curiously

"Well we have something to confess..." Val started

"We've been following you-"

"What, like a stalker or something, you know, you don't go doing things like that! There's something weird about you two!

As soon as I yelled that, I stormed out of the cafe, and guess who followed me? ZANE

"Hey Rikki, are you okay? Zane asked

"None of your business" I replied although I did like how he still cared about me even though I broke up with him!

"Rikki you have to talk to me sometime" Zane argued

"Well that time is not now!" I yelled in response

"Rikki I still love you! And I've never felt this way about anyone before!You drive me nuts and I love it!

*kneels down*

"Rikki Emerald Chadwick, Will you marry me?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, did he just say what I think he said?

I don't know what to do!

Lewis' POV

I was a go down to Rikki's when I heard something..so I looked,Did Zane just propose to Rikki? Was this what was meant to be happening at our age?Should I propose to Cleo?

Rikki's POV

I stopped dead in my tracks, did he just say what I think he said! I don't know what to do!

"What Just happened here? We're not even dating!"I asked

"I don't exactly know but I've been thinking about you day and night ever since we've broke up and I just couldn't bear to see you walk out on me again!"

"Well ,okay this is a really sweet gesture but I can't forget everything bad that you've done!" I exclaimed

"I've changed, I've become a better person!" He said with that pitiful puppy face and it was too cute to ignore.

"Well I have to think about it, this is a big question!"

I need to talk some time and tell someone about this!

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you liked it, next chapter will be soon, keep on reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cleo's POV

Rikki called and said that she needed to talk to me urgently so I threw on some clothes and went to Rikki's

"Hey-wanna sit" Rikki said noticing me walking through the the door

"Hey so what's so urgent?"I asked xgetting curious

"Well...remember when I stormed out yesterday,I got asked a question" Rikki said

"What kind of a question?" I asked intrigued

"Zaneaskedmetomarryme" she spat out

"WHAT!" I exclaimed

"I don't know what to do, I mean if I'm being honest I still have feelings for him but I can forget everything he's done" she explained

"I don't know what to say, I mean

I don't like Zane and I think what he did to you was unforgivable but all I can do is give you advice, it's your choice."

Then just as Rikki was about to reply Zane came up to us

"Hey Rikki,so have you thought of my question?" Zane asked

"Umm, I don't know..." Rikki replied

"Oh, come on just say yes! I still love you! I can't live without you"

"Ok I am willing to give you a second chance as a boyfriend"

"Thank You, Thank You, You won't regret it!" Zane said and kissed her square on the lips

"I better not" Rikki Replied

As all this was going on I stood with my mouth open, how could she give this jerk another chance?

"Hey sweetie" he says

"Hi" I reply

" you like to go to dinner together tonight?" He asks casually

"Sure no prob, what time do you want to pick me up?"I ask

"Is 8:00pm ok?"

"Sure see you then" I say and give him a kiss on the cheek

**Authour's Note:**

**Hey Guys, Hope you liked it, next chapter will be up soon, Keep on reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lewis's POV:

Here I am getting ready for the biggest night of my life, I hope Cleo says yes to my proposal I mean what if she says no my whole life will be ruined, but she wouldn't would she? Anyway I don't have any time to back down now it's time to go pick her up, so I got into my Mini Cooper,drove up to her house, knocked on her door and there she was standing in the mos beautiful sea blue knee-length dress I had ever seen with her hair tied up in a loose bun and big hoop earrings

"Lewis..." She said snapping me out of my trance

"Umm...yeah hi, you look...wow" I replied nervously

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself" She joked

"Shall we go" I asked politely

"We shall" She replied elegantly

And so we walked out to my car and drove to the most fancy restaurant that I could find. Once we got there and were seated Cleo started talking

" Wow this place is amazing, how did you afford it?" She asked in awe

"Only the best for you" I said

"Well that very sweet of you"

"Cleo I love you"

"Well I love you to Lewis" she replied in a definite tone and that is when I thought I should pop the question, I got down on one knee and said

"Cleo Rosie Sertori will you marry me?" I waited anxiously for the answer

At first she was taken aback but then she replied

"Yes!"

"Well that's a load off my mind" I joked

She chuckled, she always had the cutest chuckle!

"OMG, we have to tell all the gang as soon as possible" she squealed but then a look of despair came across her face

"What's wrong honey" I asked, I hated to see her sad!

"Oh...it's just that...never mind" she said changing her mind every ten seconds

"Oh come on you can trust me I mean I'm your fiancé!" I exclaimed

"All right then, Rikki and Zane are back together"she said watching out for my reaction

"WHAT?" I yelled

"My reaction exactly!" Cleo said

"Well...I don't know what to sat I'm speechless..." I trailed off

"I don't think she should give that idiot another chance...but it is her life so I'm not going to interfere"

"Well, good for you now shall we talk about are wedding!" I said trying to get off the subject

"Sure..." She said and continued talking about the wedding for another 2 hours!

**Authors Note:**

**Next chapter will be up soon, have stopped updating daily dure to school work, will pdate at least 3 times a week starting next week, Keep on reading!**


End file.
